Unforgotten Promise
by chibisrule943
Summary: With Naruto and Sasuke's graduation comes a turn of events everyone goes through. Change. How far does this change go? And shall change triumph over all you've worked to achieve? With every year you age and the wiser you get. Rest of summary inside


**Title:** Unforgotten Promise  
**Recipient:** **deviline12_1**  
**Author:** Anonymous until reveals!  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Pairings:** NaruIta  
**Word Count:** 4,156  
**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse (child and domestic), but never explained in too much detail  
**Summary:** With Naruto and Sasuke's graduation comes a turn of events everyone goes through. Change. How far does this change go? And shall change triumph over all you've worked to achieve? With every year you age, the wiser you become but is it enough to withstand clockwork?  
**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me, only the respected creator of the series. The fiction you are about to read was made for the purpose of making someone happy, and not gain profit.  
**Author's Notes:** I do hope you enjoyed the fic, as it was surely my pleasure working on it. I wish I could have started earlier, but school-work really does get in the way when you least expect it.

Once upon a time, life was different. Much different compared to how it is today. In this large village had been a small child who had been abandoned by his parents at the age of 5. The child was soon after found by a kind old man. It was the orphanage's founder, who only had wished the best be given to said child but like with his parents: the other children rejected him. He was a normal, healthy child albeit the whisker marks that had adorned his cheeks. He, like all children, had fears, but his ultimate fear was the loneliness engulfing him. Every day the feeling only got worse.

The child's name: _Naruto Uzumaki._

He lived his entire life in the orphanage until the age of 14 where, by luck, he was seen, and adopted by the Uchiha family. The Uchihas weren't the best of families to live, but they weren't the worst. The family was perhaps one of richest and well known clans in town. This meant said child could live without thoughts of going hungry within the household.

The set back to living in such a splendor home was the loathing of him living in such an extravagant world from people not within the clan. Many of times had the boy been preyed upon by those envious of his fortunate luck, yet he still had lived through their attempts. Within the family, he also acquired an older brother, named Itachi, whom he relentlessly teased at first for the odd name. The older teen was not amused, but he didn't deny the blonde as a member of the family. He also earned himself a brother his own age named Sasuke. He and Naruto always got into numerous fights with one another, whether at the dinner table or when playing outside.

Life was perfect, then...

"Naruto, get inside it's dangerous out there!" The 15 year old was shocked. The teen, who stood stiff as a tree was held in place as fear enveloped his body. The sweet horror as blood was splayed everywhere in his sight.

War had struck, and half the town was in shambles. Luckily, Fugaku, while helping out in the war had only gotten a few broken bones, but he still kept having the same vivid dreams of the battle. The one affected the most by it was Naruto. The fighting made a brutal impact on his mind. It dawned to the young teen that life was indeed short, and he should not take it for granted.  
That was his most important lesson etched into his very being even today.

Two years had passed since that day, and here stood Naruto gazing upon the reflection of him-self in the mirror. He looked rather perplexed by his double in the mirror, his eyes looking as if they questioned the very image in front of them. The blonde soon turned at the sound of the door opening. A familiar man walked in, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"I thought you'd be out there with Sasuke already," said man cocked his head to the side, an expression of curiosity being played over his face. "Nervous?"

He wasn't surprised to see him, Itachi Uchiha. The years had rather left him untouched besides the palpable wrinkles marred over his face. The elder Uchiha, the once "huge" man stilled at the height of 5'9 while Naruto now was towered him as he continued to grow to his now 6'3. Looking at the man now, he could see the delicateness of the world spun around the very man he cared about the most in the family. Such a thought only made him stumble, nauseous of the silly idea.

"No, just can't believe I'm almost done with that hell-hole," the blonde winced, a sudden pain on his forehead. His eyes traveled upwards, only to notice two of Itachi's digits hovering over him. The man having poked him like he always did to both him and his real brother Sasuke. The shorter man sighed, face contorted into a look of disapproval. "What?"

"You know better than to use such language with me, Naruto-kun." Itachi frowned, before he looked away. This happened all the time, but the blonde couldn't help it when he grew up with such words. Whether it was at the orphanage or in the Uchiha estate, he couldn't escape profanity. Thinking of it now, he wondered if it had something to do with that man, Kisame.

Kisame Hoshigaki. A man the family knew nothing yet his abuse of Itachi was all they needed to know. Years ago, Itachi confessed to the family he was interested in men not women. With this, the air in the house thickened as Fugaku disapproved of Itachi, scorning the idea of his eldest son being unable to provide a proper heir for the family. Over time, Fugaku had grown more to tolerate the idea but it lessened anytime Itachi's ex-boyfriend had frequented the house for a visit. Kisame was that ex.

Kisame from the very beginning was a strange man. From his strange blue, shark-like appearance to how he was able to get Itachi's attention. He was the very reason why the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' was made. The thing with Kisame was, that it wasn't even a month into the relationship when a thin veil of possessiveness overcame the man. The want for control, that was what ruined their relationship. Itachi wasn't the type to allow for such a thing to happen. He didn't mind some submission, but to be fully submissive to everything was a thought that Itachi didn't like so from then to only weeks ago they had been on and off as a couple.

"Anything for you, if that's what you want," said the blonde as he let out a smile. Thoughts clouded his mind as he wondered vaguely how Itachi was doing, and how he'd fair without him once he went off to college. Remembering how painful it was to him to see the man leave them for it.

_'I've never seen him upset about anything but Kisame so probably didn't miss me. I mean, us. He has more important things to do than babysit little brats. _The blonde jumped in surprise as a hand fell on his shoulder, taking him out of his stupor, managing to stop himself from punching Itachi , who raised a fine brow.

"I think you should go. It's about time we left for Graduation." The blonde's eyes widened, realizing then what he was supposed to do. Itachi chuckled as the blonde frantically went about getting the gown, along with fixing his hair to not look horrible for his big night. Every so often Itachi heard a small 'shit' in the background as the boy sifted through his imaginary checklist of what was needed. With a sigh, the elder had a last thought in mind.

'Why do I dread this day so much?' His frown went unnoticed by the blonde, whose thoughts were left untainted by any sorrow. The elder knew today was the beginning of it all, after all, what came after high school but college. He eyed the boy- no, man now in front of him still scouring the room for everything needed for today, holding himself back from revealing any emotion. As if feeling his gaze, Naruto looked up, seeing Itachi watching before he looked down once more, his voice serenading him like a sweet lullaby as he spoke.

"Hey, 'tachi?" The elder man swallowed back his nervousness, voice unwavering.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, what is it?"

"Can you promise me that things...will never change between us? No matter what?" Itachi cringed at the mere words that soared out of the blonde's mouth, the blonde always to the point. Itachi pondered what to do, wondering if he should chance hurting Naruto in the future and destroy his hopes. Itachi knew better than to promise things so unpredictable, after all, he wasn't a fortune teller. The Uchiha couldn't be sure he'd be able to keep that promise with how cruel the world worked. But, here was Naruto asking him nothing short but a miracle.

"I...," the elder paused, and as if on cue Sasuke ran in, the boy glaring at his 'adopted brother', "Sasuke." Sasuke moved past Itachi, and wrapped his hand around Naruto's wrist, pulling him forward. It seemed Sasuke had lost patience with waiting for the two of them, yet most of the fault went to Itachi. He was the elder one, so it was his responsibility.

"Idiot, we're going to be late," he huffed, dragging Naruto out. "If we're too late, we won't be allowed in AND, mom, dad, and nii-san will get the worse seats!"

"But...but," he whined. "Itachi was going to tell me something important!"

"Well, it can wait. Graduation is more important now!"

Itachi blinked, letting out a small chuckle as he witnessed Sasuke pull the blonde out. The blond forever unknowing the thoughts swimming in his mind now at the events to come. He let out a sigh as he could no longer hear the two bickering, for once glad Sasuke had taken him away. Looking down, unable to fathom what would happen if he'd told him. Itachi soon let out a sad smile as he spoke to himself softly.

"I can't promise that things will be alright between the two of us, but I can say that I love you no matter what happens in the future."

_Words forever to be lost in the depths of time…_

Four years had passed in the quiet village, everything untouched by father time itself. All that had changed were the forever changeable silhouettes cast behind the town's gates. Just like in any other town created. The village was no better. Today, of all days was different. You would never be able to sense it, besides the thick smog of poisons mixed in the air through pollution but you could feel it just inside of you.

For Mikoto Uchiha though, it was through one phone call that everything shifted to what you could call fate. Imagine what gods would think, seeing that technology like the telephone, could move invisible puppet strings.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, m-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in any of your damn perfumes! They're as expensive as a plane ticket to Cali, and-"

"Please, can you ho-"

"Worse! They smell like you squirted yourself with skunk!"

"Can you please let me ex-"

"Please don't call me again, and have a good day you sc-"

"Mom! I'm not trying to sell you damn perfume, It's me Naruto...Wait, didn't you say you loved every kind of perfume?"

"Oh my! Baby, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while. Have you spoken to Sasuke, or Itachi yet? They really do miss you."

"I..." There was a pause on the another line, and Mikoto thought about asking the blonde more when he spoke once more, teary eyed as she heard how much more masculine it was. "_I'll tell you later, I'll be home in a few hours, do you guys still live in the same home?"_

"Yes," she couldn't help but smile warmly, thoughts on whether all could be normal once more with the dynamic blonde back in the house. The house needed to be livened up more. It was just not the same without said blonde being there in the house, no matter how Mikoto tried to keep the family together.

"_Good, see you mom,"_ she sighed as she heard a beep, signaling that the blonde indeed had hung up on her. She pouted to herself as she recalled how many times she had spent hours, and hours talking to the boys on the phone. Well, Naruto on the phone as neither Itachi nor Sasuke talked too much. Sasuke did, only when he was younger. Alas, then the brother rivalry started, and only multiplied with Naruto in the house.

"Ah, the misadventures of being a mom of three," she giggled to herself a bit before she went off to work on cleaning up the house, a growing need to prep everything for the arrival of Naruto. She also knew she had to ring up her boys and tell them too, namely Itachi. Ever since he had left to study abroad the country, Itachi had become more distant. She had tried to help, but he only shunned her, saying how she'd never understand his feelings.

Within the next hour, after relentlessly cleaning the home, both her son Sasuke and Fugaku walked in, both having come from a hard day of work at the family business, the police headquarters. Sasuke, unlike Naruto, had decided to stay home with his parents to take over the family business as he was in love with forensics. With this love, his bond with him grew stronger than it was before when he only focused on the well-being of Itachi. The two men marveled as the estate of theirs shone with a glimmer that hadn't seemed to be there in a long while, both wondering what had caused this.

"Mother?" Sasuke spoke softly, as if every word spoken any louder than now would be closer to death. His usually quiet mother swept the floor happily, a huge grin marring her face into a twisted expression any normal man would have run from. Something was amiss, and he was unsure of whether he'd like it or disdain it. Mikoto stopping sweeping, setting the broom down as she agilely walked over to the officers, hugging them.

"Honey, what's going on?"

"Mom...don't tell me you're... pregnant?" Sasuke yelped, feeling a hand slap his cheek, leaving reddening flesh in its wake. Well, he'd imagined he'd get a slap for that one. Even implying anything to do with another child could mean certain pain only a mother could bring.

"No, we have a visitor today. A very special visitor." Fugaku raised a brow at that before he blinked, realization flashing through his mind. Letting out a small grin, he further confused Sasuke. He wondered if perhaps there was some sort of joke the two shared which they were hiding from Sasuke. Tilting his head, he thought of the possibilities of the two being deviant enough to hire some man or woman in a sweaty fur-suit of what he feared the most as a prank. He gulped, thinking about how Itachi mentioned there was some sort of secret initiation to be a "true officer".

'I'm ready for it.' He gulped as he heard a bell ring. "Um, I'll get it mom!"

Ignoring the two adults, he scampered towards the door, ready to jump whomever was to strike fear into his being. He slowly unlocked the door, opening it and stood ready to throw a punch when Itachi ran in, knocking Sasuke off his balance. Their mother was shocked as he ran inside, at the rim of his right he she could see the formation of bruises surfacing, immediately going into 'mother mode'.

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this?" Fugaku grit his teeth, shocked at the sight of his beaten son. Of all things, he imagined that if his son got himself into a fight he'd run if he was no match. Perhaps he did, yet was not strong enough. On the ground, Sasuke stumbled to get up, about to yell at his brother about knocking people over when he frowned, the door bell ringing once more, opening it to glare at whoever just got here when he froze.

"Naruto?" At the name, Itachi stood still, not believing the name called out. Their mother was unsure whether to smile, or what as she wanted an explanation for the bruises on Itachi's eyes. Sighing, she smiled towards Naruto in recognition, going to the kitchen to get Itachi some ice for the bruise.

" You're _alive_?" Naruto could only scoff at that reply, unable to believe the ass.

"Of course I am," he smiled, "do you really think I'd let myself die out there?" The blonde walked in, about to greet Fugaku before his expression contorted into a frown, seeing, Itachi on the couch with their father hovering over him inspecting his wounds. Naruto, unsure of what to think, slowly went to him.

"Itachi..." Itachi was quiet as Naruto spoke his name, not even acknowledging him. Or, for that matter, anyone in the room.

" Che, that man did this to you, didn't he?" their father muttered grudgingly, though from the tone you could tell he truly cared for Itachi's well-being. "I told you never to go near him again, yet what do you do? Rebel and find the bitch, just to date him. What is wrong with you!" Fugaku earned a fist to his face, Itachi glaring at him before standing up, going upstairs. Sasuke was unsure of what to do, besides help his dad, trying to calm him down.

"That little shit," gritting his teeth, seething from the punch, "I tell him to get some sense then follow a man like a lost puppy? And what does he do? Punch you. That damned-" Naruto blocked out the rest of the rant, unable to help and followed Itachi. This was not the Itachi's he'd known most of his entire life. This Itachi was different. So different, he dreaded his talk with him.

"Itachi..." Once again the blonde tried to call for him, but was again ignored. Like the Naruto he'd always been he persisted on following him. The duo came to a stop in Itachi's old room, the one given to Naruto after his adoption.

"I hope you understand that I've always been like this. A fool, just begging to be beat," he smiled softly which unnerved the blonde. "Some even have gone so far as to call me a martyr. I could never be as valiant as them though." Naruto wondered vaguely what had happened, and also if in part it was his doing that caused this.

"Itachi, please don't talk like this." At this the 28 year old cocked his head to the side and chuckled, stepping towards him, hand slowly caressing Naruto's cheek.

"Tell me then, what would you like me to speak like?" He waited, but received no response with which he continued, "I couldn't help but obey people so foolishly to my own suffering, which is where Kisame comes into play. I followed him early on when I had just started realizing my own feelings for men, and so I thought I loved him. I thought it so much, that even when he beat me I couldn't help but come back after apologizing to try pleasing him again."

"Is that really love?" Naruto breathed out, the shorter man tracing his thumb over Naruto's bottom lip. Silent, stray tears slid down the man's worn face, hitting Naruto with remorse for the man he'd learned to cherish.

"Listen, I have to tel-" he was silenced as Itachi put a finger to Naruto's lip, it a sign of him wanting to continue.

"Around the time we kept going back and forth, you started flooding my mind, Naruto-kun," Itachi paused as he let Naruto take that in before continuing. "You tainted my mind, and spiraled me down to where I relied on you a lot more than with Kisame. I knew this was going to change, but I couldn't help my growing feelings at the time. You can't help actual love." Naruto froze, the words sending shivers down his spine. He let it sink in, how Itachi had thought he loved Kisame, how in reality he was starting to realize his love for the blonde, and how warm that damn hand was on his cheek. His mind couldn't reel around all these things at once time.

"And so..."

"And so, the devil has teased me with promises of the world's sweetest apple, only to take it away from me."

Naruto then realized what he meant. His infatuation had started when Naruto was still only in high school, then when he disappeared until now. Without contact, he had hurt Itachi. He had hurt him so much that he'd gone back to Kisame. Naruto was unable to take it, not letting the elder continue as he tilted his head up, leaning down to steal a kiss from his muse. He himself also held a secret.

"You mean the world to me, and I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't expect forgiveness right away, or ever if you feel that way..." he paused, chewing on his bottom lip in nervousness. "But I'd like to ask you for a chance." Itachi pondered the statement for a few minutes, before he looked away, a faint blush over his cheeks.

" How should I believe in you? I might be a martyr, but there is only so much a single person can take before they've had enough."

"And you haven't exceeded your limit with Kisame?" _Touché_.

"I... don't bring him into this, please?"

"Itachi," Naruto frowned, eyes burning into Itachi's, "I'll explain. Everything."

"Everything you say?"

"Well, it's quite a long story, so I'm sure you'll be bored of it." Itachi smiled at that, and sat himself down on the bed away from Naruto.

"Try me."

With that, Naruto told him everything. He told him of the very feeling of excitement he felt for being on his own in the world by himself, his first feeling of ever being so hungry 'he could eat anything', to how he felt for Itachi. During this adventure, he sought what everyone wanted: belonging. His discovery was that he couldn't fit in anywhere. He disliked every college he went to, and in turn they loathed him. He had jobs, but they were so low-paying he couldn't afford to contact home to tell them how he was, so he managed to fit them into paying school and food. Through this entire story Itachi nodded his head, eagerly listening to him.

As the years passed, he felt age sinking into his body. It created an empty hole in him that longed more than ever to find out who he was, and how to settle. He, after all could not fit in, which meant settling down was difficult. Every day he'd think back to his high school days, and to his family. The Uchihas. He longed for nothing but to return to it, especially to Itachi. This wasn't the first time he had missed Itachi, but an urge that kept biting back. The moment he was gone, he longed for Itachi. His body silently wept being without the man for so long. But he only figured out that Itachi was the one in the middle of the period he was gone.

"So...you..." Itachi bit his lip, wondering if this was all true. If Naruto-kun truly did love him as he said he realized during the period he vanished. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the shocked Naruto before he let a smile creep onto his face. No more were the days of being lonely. No more were the days he let himself have sleepless nights. Everything was calm.

"I love you, and I never will abandon you, okay? I haven't changed like I said before...or rather," the blonde frowned before letting out a smile. "We did change. At least how we saw each other." The blonde leaned down and kissed the top of Itachi's head, said raven smiling as he held onto the blonde he loved dearly.

"I love you too, but don't think you're forgiven."

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way." The two held each other for a while before they jumped in surprise as the door squeaked, being pushed open. Peaking in being a familiar brother, wearing a smirk on his face.

"Hey, 'tachi?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" Itachi had confused look over his face. Sasuke smiling as he held up a familiar head-band only one man had.

"How would you and Naruto like fish for dinner tonight as a welcoming fest?" Sasuke grinned, the two then realizing what happened. "Daddy worked hard to catch it, and beat it to perfection."

"Sasuke, tell dad I love him," said Itachi one final time, as the door shut, him alone with Naruto. Itachi looked over Naruto for a second before he snuggled into him, happy.

"Could this day get any better?"

"How about another set of promises?"

Author's note: I'm posting this due to being able to post it now with how the names were just revealed today. I'm sorry for my delay in writing fan-fiction. I've just been dealing with stuff, and most likely most of my work shall not be continued. But there will be specific fics i'll finish, including a new one that will be up soon. The prologue THEN the 1st chapter. I should post the prologue with this story. I hope enjoy the story as it was made for the Naruita loving community. (loved how my gift receiver wanted Naruita since I like making Itachi BOTTOM.

No offense, but I am in charge of the Uke-Itachi group in Deviantart. On another note, I am changing my name. Yeah. Like Hmmyaoi did, I shall change my pen-name real soon.

So no longer shall I be "Chibisrule943", well besides in Deviantart. I'll still keep that account and post fics in that one. But this will be my new name.

_Sirwonderousmary._

_So, the list of pen-names I go by:_

_-Chibisrule943_

_-Sirwonderousmary_

_-Shikijou_

_-Wonderousrainbowpro (my gf and I share it)_

_-Yaoixluver943 (tinierme)_

_-SpazzyRainbowShinigami _

_-Sasoxitachi943_

And my favorite:

_AnonymousSolitaireFlamingo_

or should I use that for my pen-name instead of Sirwonderousmary? I like using both really. ^^

Thanks for reading. ^^

-Chibisrule943


End file.
